Miranda Bailey
Miranda Bailey es una cirujana general en el Hospital Grey Sloan Memorial Historia Primeros años Aunque Bailey rara vez ha hablado sobre su infancia, ella ha dicho que cuando creció le gustaba Star Wars, era parte de la banda de la escuela (tocaba el oboe) y creyó en Santa hasta la edad de 11 años. Infección MRSA Tres de los pacientes de Bailey regresaron con infecciones post-operatorias. Se creía inicialmente que la culpa era de Leah Murphy, que estaba enferma, pero asistió en las cirugías de Bailey. Sin embargo, a raíz de la llegada del tercera paciente, en cuya cirugía la Dr. Murphy no había asistido, era evidente que el problema era más grave y el CDC fue alertado. Tras la investigación, se deduce que la Dr. Bailey estaba contaminada con MRSA, una infección agresiva que resultó en la muerte de los tres pacientes. Las infecciones se transmiten debido a la sustitución de los guantes quirúrgicos instituidos a través de la política de Pegasus, que poseía microdesgarros. Tras la investigación, la Dr. Bailey se volvió solitaria y se negó a operar, poniendose a prueba a sí misma en varias ocasiones por SARM. Fue sólo cuando Meredith fue crítica después del nacimiento de su hijo e hizo que ella interviniera y la salvara. Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo Después de su experiencia con el MRSA, Bailey fue más cauta en cirugía. Esto llegó a un punto crítico en el cual su marido, Ben dejó su residencia en cirugía para volver a Seattle para estar con su familia. Después de que Bailey fue informada de esto, ella comenzó a mostrar signos de trastorno obsesivo compulsivo que llamó la atención de su marido. Mientras que casualmente hablando con Derek mencionó que su condición podría estar afectando la atención al paciente. Derek, al ser un miembro de la junta, estaba obligado a investigar y reportar estas afirmaciones, lo que hizo con la ayuda de Owen. Llegaron a la conclusión de que ella no estaba en condiciones de continuar realizando cirugías y que la ayuda psiquiátrica era requerida. La Dr. Alma, una terapeuta ocupacional, fue asignada a la sombra de ella y que dejara claro cuando Bailey estaba lista. Después de los dos primeros días, la Dr. Alma le hace una prueba de control a Bailey sobre su condición y le recomendó que tome la medicación que había sido prescrita. Después de una conversación con Richard Webber, Bailey finalmente accedió. El medicamento fue efectivo y fue autorizada a regresar a la cirugía. Personalidad Miranda Bailey tiene dos caras completamente diferentes, a veces ella es muy cariñosa y amable, otros que es resistente y se mantiene fiel a su apodo La Nazi. Ella por lo general da consejos a los demás, siendo muy directa. Relaciones Románticas Tucker Jones Se casó con Tucker Jones en 1995. Habían estado casados durante diez años y tratando de concebir durante siete años cuando Miranda anunció su embarazo de su primer hijo. Su hijo, William George Bailey Jones, nació durante una amenaza de bomba en el Hospital Seattle Grace, mientras su marido estaba en el quirófano con el Dr. Derek Shepherd, después de haber estrellado su coche de camino al hospital. George O'Malley le ayudó a través del trabajo, y ella le dio las gracias al nombrar a su hijo William George Bailey Jones (a pesar de que es apodado "Tuck", después de su padre). Debido a su trabajo como cirujano, Bailey rara vez pasó un tiempo en casa, poniendo en tensión en su matrimonio y después de un incidente en el que resultó herido Tuck en casa, su relación era tensa aún más y, aunque permanecieron casados, Tucker continuó en citas. Al descubrir que Miranda había solicitado una beca de cirugía pediátrica, Tucker le dio un ultimátum: la beca o el matrimonio. Miranda decidió dejar a su marido, creyendo que un matrimonio nunca debe llegar a un ultimátum, pero también se negó a la beca. Sam Bennet Mientras que ella todavía estaba casada, él coqueteaba con ella. (Before and After) Cuando llegó a Los Ángeles, él casi le dio un beso. Ella lo detuvo y regresó a su casa antes de que cualquier cosa pudiera pasar entre ellos. (Right Here, Right Now) Ben Warren Después de que se finalizara el divorcio, ella comenzó a ver a Ben, el anestesiólogo. Pero después del tiroteo en el Seattle Grace, rompió relación con él. Cuando se encontró alcohólizada, confesó que todavía extrañaba a Ben. Con el tiempo, ella no volvió con Ben. Él le propone matrimonio a través de un crucigrama que no funcionó, y al final ella misma Miranda le pide que se case con ella dos veces. Se supone que para celebrar su ceremonia de boda en la temporada 9, episodio 9 - Run, Baby, Run - pero en lugar de Bailey se ve atrapado con Adele Webber, cuando ella y Richard descubren que Adele está tosiendo con sangre y ha sido trasladada al hospital. Ellos a su vez en la limusina que se está llevando a la boda de su alrededor, y van al hospital en su lugar. Bailey y Meredith realizan la cirugía en Adele, antes de regresar a su boda y atar el nudo con Ben. Eli Lloyd Eli, un enfermero, la invitó a salir, y los dos salieron por un tiempo, incluso hasta el punto de dormir juntos en la sala de llamada, algo que en realidad nunca pensó Miranda que iba a hacer, dada su reputación estelar. Después de que Ben regresó, ella descartó a Eli. Incluso antes de que Ben regresara, Miranda admitió que no estaba buscando una relación a largo plazo con Eli. Profesional Meredith Grey Miranda tenía una relación tensa con Meredith en un principio debido a la relación de Meredith con Derek, pero pronto se hizo amiga. También trabajaron en un ensayo médico para tratar de curar la diabetes juntas, aunque Bailey negó permitirle a ella que la ayudara en un primer momento por lo que pasó con el juicio de Derek y el Alzheimer. Con el tiempo, se convirtió en cercana de Bailey, incluso exigiendo a Meredith que fuera dama de honor en su boda con Ben. Cristina Yang Bailey dijo que Cristina era la única interna de la cual no tenía de qué preocuparse. Izzie Stevens Izzie no era su favorita en el principio. Luego, cuando Izzie cortó el cable L-VAD de Denny, Bailey realmente tenía un disgusto por ella. Cuando Izzie tuvo cáncer, Bailey se ablandó. Bailey la acusó de estar demasiado "unida" a sus pacientes y de involucrarse demasiado en sus casos. George O'Malley Bailey dijo que George era su favorito de sus internos. También nombró a su hijo cómo él. Él le dirigió a través de su trabajo y entrega, lo que le permite trabajar a través de la tensión del accidente de coche de su marido. Alex Karev Alex se ve como el que duerme alrededor. Ella cree que fue hecho para ser un cirujano PEDS. Después de aprender del pasado de Alex de su hermano menor, Bailey dice que está impresionada de que Alex se convirtiera en un médico, debido a su educación con problemas. Ella también comenta sobre que impresionarla a ella no es una tarea fácil. Otras A través del resto de la temporada 2 y la temporada 3, Bailey fue visto ajustando a convertirse en uno de los padres y la conciliación de este con su deseo de continuar su carrera como cirujano. Su confianza profesional fue sacudida cuando Izzie Stevens cortó alambre L-VAD de Denny Duquette y posteriormente Denny murió después de su trasplante de corazón; Bailey sentía que ella no estaba en control de sus internos, y que el incidente fue en última instancia su culpa. Ella fue criticada por los hechos ocurridos en una conferencia de morbilidad y mortalidad en Oh, the Guilt, un colega cuestiona abiertamente su competencia en la carrera de malabarismo y la maternidad. Mientras que su confianza se ha restaurado un poco desde entonces, ella todavía se siente mal por no pasar suficiente tiempo con su hijo, una vez que hace una llamada tarde en la noche para cantar "God Bless the Child" para él. Durante su embarazo, ella estaba molesta de que sus internos habían alejado dos residentes y nadie los quería. Cuando regresó a trabajar, ella se asegura de que sus colegas sabían que no había vuelto blanda porque ella se había convertido en una madre. A raíz de las lesiones graves a su hijo a finales de la cuarta temporada y varios argumentos sobre el estado de su matrimonio, la doctora Bailey y su marido, se separaron porque su marido creía que ella puso su trabajo en el hospital antes de que su familia y que condujo a las lesiones de Tuck. La relación de Bailey con Erica Hahn es bastante tensa. Aunque Erica salvó la vida de su hijo, ella se detuvo temporalmente la cirugía hasta que Bailey se fue y cuando Bailey pidió a Erica por ayuda sobre un cirugía, todo el día Erica fue bastante negativa y se mantuvo poniendo Bailey abajo. Carrera Miranda Bailey, graduada de la Universidad de Wellesley, es una Cirujana General. Ella dice que ella era la única mujer en sus años de pasante, pero ella era la mejor y ganó la primera cirugía en solitario. Ella también fue anteriormente quien estuvo a cargo de los cinco internos Meredith, Cristina, Izzie, Alex y George (aunque Alex no era originalmente de ella). Sus colegas se refieren a ella como "La Nazi" por su personalidad fuerte y actitud contundente aunque ella se comporta casi de la manera exactamente opuesta con los pacientes y tiene un gran trato con estos últimos. A pesar de que a menudo era dura con sus pasantes, se ha demostrado que proporciona apoyo y asesoramiento cuando lo necesitan; práctica el "amor duro". Por ejemplo, Bailey se quedó con Cristina durante su embarazo y el susto de su recuperación inicial; ella también sostuvo la mano de Izzie cuando estaba dando la médula ósea para su hija. Ella se preocupa por sus pacientes y es una cirujana comprometida. Cuando ella se enteró de que Meredith Grey y Derek Shepherd mantenían una relación se convirtió a paso ligero con ella pero era probar Meredith tenía ningún favor. Ella la protegió mientras ella miraba por todo el Seattle Grace cuando Derek elegió a Addison sobre ella, ella admitió que se había colocado entre dos mujeres extraordinarias. Desilusionada por lo poco que se puede ayudar a los pacientes como cirujano, Bailey decidió abrir una clínica gratuita en el Seattle Grace. Se enfrentó a las dificultades iniciales para conseguir el apoyo de los médicos responsables, pero después de hablar con el jefe, logró obtener su acuerdo para trabajar allí. Desde entonces, el Clínica Memorial Denny Duquette ha abierto, pagada por el uso de parte de la 8700000 dólares legado a Izzie por Denny Duquette, y Bailey está convencida de que la clínica va a cambiar la vida de las personas para mejor. Ella compitió para el cargo de Jefe de Residentes, pero en el último episodio de la tercera temporada, se enteró de que ella perdió contra Callie Torres. Dr. Richard Webber ha indicado que ella eventualmente podría convertirse en Jefe de Cirugía. Miranda se convirtió en residente en su quinto año y decidió ser la Callie "número dos", como Torres era escasa en el desempeño como Jefe de Residentes. El Jefe vio que Bailey debía relevarla, y delegarla excepcionalmente bien, y con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que Miranda estaba cubriendo por Callie. Despidió a Torres de la posición, y le dijo a Bailey que cometió un error al no darle el puesto de trabajo en el primer lugar. En este Miranda rompió a llorar abrazando al Jefe. Este es un ejemplo de la carga emocional que la "nazi" conlleva, y muestra uno de sus momentos emocionales muy raros. Durante la cuarta temporada Miranda ayudó a salvar la vida de un supremacista blanco paramédico a pesar de su trato racista de ella. Al cerrar su estómago después de la cirugía, ella comenta a George que necesitará la incisión para alinearse mejor, arruinando así gran esvástica tatuada del paramédico en su estómago. Durante la cirugía, declaró que "no va a ser llamada la Nazi nunca más." thumb|left|220px|Bailey embarazada. La Dra. Bailey se acercaba al final de su residencia quirúrgica en cirugía general, y Richard Webber había planeado para ella para convertirse en una cirujana general. Aunque por un tiempo ella afirmó que se estaba cansando de apéndices y vesículas biliares y nada la emocionada pero mientras que el tratamiento de un niño que casi muere, ella quería seguir con la cirugía general. Por desgracia, había sido asignado a otro niño. Si bien el tratamiento del niño, tanto Dixon y Robbins dijo que ella era un verdadero cirujano pediátrico debido a su desconocimiento de las normas, su interés personal en los pacientes y tomarse el tiempo para explicar las cirugías a los pacientes y los niños. En privado, le dijo a Arizona cómo se sintió cuando su hijo Tuck fue admitido y dijo, debido a cómo se sentía, haría mal para la cirugía pediátrica. Pero en contraste, Arizona le dijo que en su opinión la hacía especialmente cualificada. Eventualmente, ella decidió seguir una beca en cirugía pediátrica, a pesar del desacuerdo del Jefe. Armado con cartas de recomendación de Shepherd, Sloan, O'Malley, y una carta decepcionante desde el jefe, ella estaba muy entusiasmada con la carta de recomendación de Addison, de etiquetándola como la "la cirujana pediátrica más prometedora que he tenido el placer de trabajar con". A pesar de queArizona afirma que el Jefe es el principal factor en la decisión, la implicación de la remisión de Addison debe hacer una diferencia mucho más grande que cualquier otro médico que pudiera tener, como Addison es un cirujano neonatal de clase mundial, con suerte superando a la mayoría de otras cartas de recomendación Bailey tiene. Bailey finalmente gana la beca en cirugía pediátrica, e incluso las señales del Jefe y dan a entender que está de acuerdo con ello, pero Bailey no es capaz de tomar la posición y pide un trabajo como Cirujana General, después de tomar la decisión de dejar a su marido, como confraternidad para 2 años de largas horas no es saludable para una madre soltera. Como la cirujana general, Bailey encabeza una iniciativa para reducir las formaciones de fístulas postoperatorias. Después de introducir un nuevo protocolo que implica la eliminación de un drenaje de 3 días frente a día 5, la formación se reduce en un 30%. Cuando Richard dimite como jefe de cirugía, Miranda apareció lívida, cuando Owen Hunt fue puesnto en la posición, sin embargo, ella finalmente apoya esta decisión. Bailey admitió más tarde que ella pensó que habría eventualmente convertirse en jefe de cirugía después de él. ("This is Why We Fight") Junto cuando renuncia de su cargo, el Dr. Webber pasó en su ensayo clínico sobre la diabetes a ella. En el camino, Richard seguía insistiendo en que Bailey tenía a Meredith Grey para que la ayudara, ella se negó porque en parte culpó a Meredith de la caída de Richard. Finalmente, Bailey bateó una mala racha en su propia investigación y comenzó cerrar el paso a Webber desde su laboratorio de pruebas. A pesar de que emplea a April Kepner para ayudarla a ella, no fue hasta que Meredith comenzó a trabajar en el caso de que el problema fue finalmente descubierto. Meredith descubrió que partes de la investigación de su madre estaban equivocados, y que los primeros dispositivos instalados en sus primeros pacientes se convertirían en ineficaces. Después de que el marido de Teddy Altman, Henry Burton, muere, el juicio no se volvió a mencionar. Bailey más tarde persiguió un nuevo proyecto de mapeo del genoma que se armará a los médicos la información necesaria para el tratamiento de enfermedades en la fuente en lugar de tratar los síntomas que se presenten. Un rato después, a causa de los guantes defectuosos, ella involuntariamente infectó a tres de sus pacientes con una infección por estafilococos y fue investigada por el CDC. Mientras que su nombre fue finalmente limpiado y la infección fue erradicada y los tres pacientes muertos, ella escuchó a Richard decirle a un paciente que el médico que causó la infección había sido aislado. Esto afectó a Bailey enormemente, lo que la hizo encerrarse en su laboratorio de genoma, cerrar el paso a los otros médicos, sobre todo a la junta y a Richard, por un día mientras ella obsesivamente asigna su propio genoma y otra vez. Se sentía atraída solamente por su marido, Ben, pero ella todavía se negó a realizar cirugías, hasta que tuvo que operar en Meredith. Citas Memorables *'Miranda': ¡O'Malley! Deja de mirar mi Va-jay-jay Curiosidades *Aunque es conocida por su estricta personalidad, Bailey tiene un excelente trato con los pacientes (ejemplo, Jackson Prescott). *Bailey fue la único practicante femenina en su último año. Ella también ganó la primera cirugía en solitario. *Bailey afirma en Deny, Deny, Deny que su paciente con fibrosis quística ha sido su paciente durante al menos cinco años, a pesar de ser un residente de cirugía año cuarto en el momento. *Bailey creyó en Santa hasta la edad de once años. *Ella sabe mucho de ciencia ficción, en especial de Star Wars, y un coleccionista de muñecas Judy, ya que cómo podía identificar cada muñeca y sus accesorios que acompañan. *Bailey siempre fue apodada La Nazi, pero el apodo se detuvo cuando un paciente racista con un tatuaje de una esvástica, fue objeto de una cirugía y se negó a dejarla operar en él a solas. *Bailey dice a menudo Va-jay-jay en lugar de decir vagina. *Bailey ha cambiado su peinado más que cualquier otro personaje. *La reputación de nazi precede a Bailey, y el "nazi" se dice que tiene "bolas del tamaño de Texas". *Sandra Oh originalmente audicionó para el papel de Bailey, no Cristina. *El papel de Miranda Bailey fue concebido originalmente como una mujer blanca, rubia - en referencia a la preferencia de los nazis de arios, que tenía el pelo rubio y ojos azules. *Ella tiene aracnofobia. *Debido a su corta estatura, Bailey por lo general tiene que usar un taburete paso a paso en la sala de operaciones. *Su nuevo apodo es "BCB", que significa Booty Call Bailey a causa de sus frecuentes "contactos" con Ben Warren siempre que venía a SGMWH de LA. *Bailey ofició el matrimonio deCallie Torres y Arizona Robbins en la séptima temporada episodio, "White Wedding". *Ella se refiere al tiroteo del hospital como el peor día de su vida. *Derek Shepherd y Meredith Grey llamaron a su hijo Derek Bailey Shepherd en su honor. *Bailey tocó el oboe en la escuela secundaria. *A ella le gusta la miga extra de topping en su macarrones. *Aunque no se menciona directamente en el diálogo, Bailey está certificada en cirugía general, como George, durante su segunda vez como pasante, fue el cálculo que desee O tiempo de Bailey para sentarse para las placas durante su quinto y último año de residencia. *Durante su cuarto año de residencia, Bailey aplicó durante cinco programas de becas, incluyendo el Seattle Grace; Sin embargo, esto no ha sido criado desde que Bailey considera una beca en cirugía pediátrica del año siguiente, la que posteriormente rechazó, a favor de ser una cirugía general asistir cuando ella completó su residencia. *Bailey es el único personaje que dijo el segundo nombre de Preston Burke (Xavier) en pantalla. *Ella se refiere a sus pasantes como sus "bebés". Categoría:Doctores Categoría:Pacientes